A Day in the Life 6
by BackToReality2
Summary: THE SIXTH ONE IN THE SERIES! It's Halloween, and Julia is recording a new album. To put on top of that, her friends are coming into town for Halloween. She has tons of interviews and appearances to make too. Will things get out of control? Find out!
1. A Look Through My Eyes

**Hello everyone! I'm going to start combinding the trailers and chapter 1 together now, I like it that way. And you probably will too! ****In this chapter, you get to see that I can write more than just stories. I have a song in this chapter, and it is one that I wrote one night just for this story! So, you have to like it, and tell me if you do in a review! I love when I hear from all of you guys! I thank all of you for the support you have given me! **

**SO, here is a DAY IN THE LIFE 6. But, the next one, DAY IN THE LIFE 7, is SO dramatic, I almost cried when I wrote it. AND NO, Dylan and Julia do not brake up or anything, something WORSE happens. You'll find out, but for now, enjoy a DAY IN THE LIFE 6! **

**I love you guys! .:julia:.****

* * *

****A Day in the Life**

_Julia Young Style baby!_

**_Trailer_**

**She's recording a new album…**

Clip of Julia in the studio recording

**Her friends are in LA for Halloween…**

Clip of Ally Judy and Julia in their Halloween costumes

**Having a hot boyfriend…**

Clip of Julia and Dylan making out

**And TONS of interviews to do…**

Clip of Julia on the Today Show

**Will things not get OUT OF CONTROL?**

Clip of Julia and Dylan at a movie premiere

**Starring Julia Young**

Clip of Julia singing on the Today Show stage

**Dylan Sprouse**

Clip of Dylan hugging Julia, twirling her in circles

**Cole Sprouse**

Clip of Cole standing with Dylan, watching Julia record a song

**With appearances by Judy Tran**

Clip of Judy in her mouse costume, smiling

**And Allyson Rohe**

Clip of Allyson holding Mitchell Musso's hand

**A Day in the Life**

_Julia Young Style Baby!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1 "A Look through my Eyes."**

I have tons of news. You won't believe all that could happen in a month! TONS OF THINGS!

First, I'm back in the studio recording. I'm planning on having a new CD coming out sometime next year. It's going to have about 10 new songs, and then 2 of my favorite songs from my 2 other CD's that I'm recording again.

Second, Dylan and Cole's new movie is premiering in 4 days! I'm so excited to go see it!

They have "Halloween" break now at all the schools for a week, in honor of Halloween now. So, Judy and Ally are coming out here to LA this week, well, they're coming tomorrow.

Today, I'm in the studio and singing my first song that I ever recorded, "A Look Through my Eyes", from my first album to put on my new one.

I walked into the small booth, seeing the band setting up, almost ready to strum their guitars and bang on their drums.

Then, I put on the big headphones, so I could hear the producers if they wanted to say something to me, and to hear myself sing.

Dylan and Cole were sitting outside the booth with the producers, waiting to hear me sing.

I made sure the microphone was in place in front of my mouth, signaled the band, opened my mouth, and then began to sing the words to the song.

_Chorus------------------------------------_

_Take a Look through my Eyes_

_You'll be surprised at what you will find_

_Take a look through my Life…_

_I promise I have nothing to hide_

_And I'll let you in…I promise_

_Just look through my eyes…_

_End of Chorus---------------------------_

_You think you know me_

_But I'm not so sure_

_That you know the real me, behind everything you see_

_There's one thing that you could do…_

_Just do what I tell you to_

_Chorus here------------------------------_

_I want you to know who I am_

_So just try to see_

_The real me, behind what you see…_

_And when you do you will find_

_All the hurt and the lies_

_Happiness and surprise_

_I just the want you to see…the real me_

_Uhh Ohhhh… background singers_

_So take a look through my eyes_

_I promise I have nothing to hide…_

The last words came out of my mouth, and then the band stopped playing their instruments.

"Great job, Julia." One of the producers said to me through the headphones, and then they all left the room, except for Dylan and Cole.

"That was great!" Cole said, coming toward me with Dylan. "Yah, it was!" Dylan said after, smiling. "Thanks! I hoped you guys would like it!" I said back, smiling a big smile.

Cole left, which left Dylan and I alone.

"You really did great." He said, coming closer to me, putting his hands around my waist. "Thank you." I said up to him, since he was a bit taller than me now.

Then, he leaned down and kissed me, and we left the studio, with our hand intertwined in each other's.


	2. Suprise, Suprise

**You know, this is the second chapter! WOW. That was REALLY random. Anyway, I'm posting the second chapter, and I think I'll post the 3rd one in a sec too, ok? SO, after you read this, read the 3rd, or if I don't have the 3rd up yet, no need to waste any time, REVIEW. Or else, wait until the 3rd one is up! **

**I love all of you! Thanks for the support on everything! **

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 2 "Surprise, Surprise."**

I waited anxiously by the gate of the plane they would arrive on, with Cole and Dylan.

I was in jeans, with fuzzy blue boots on the outside, the jeans tucked in. I was also wearing a blue long sleeve sweater, with a white undershirt and V neckline, and my hair up in a ponytail.

Dylan and Cole were both dressed in jeans, but Dylan had an orange long sleeve shirt on, while Cole had a red one. They also both had a jean jacket on too.

We all waited at the gate, sitting in the airport chairs that look like blue plastic hammocks, fiddling with our thumbs.

When the plane arrived, people started coming out of the tunnel, and eventually we saw Ally and Judy through the crowd of tell men and pregnant women.

Ally was easy to notice, with her bright green t-shirt on, and jeans, with her white flip flops. Her hair was as it normally was, straight down to her shoulders.

Judy was in a purple shirt, with 2 or 3 buttons at the top, with jeans and flat tennis shoes. Her hair was not as it normally was, straight and long, but it was curly and still the same length.

"Hey!!" I shouted as they came over to us, with their backpacks hanging off of their shoulders, looking as if they were filled with enormous rocks that weighed 300 pounds.

"Hey!" They both said in unison as they approached us, giving their heavy backpacks to Dylan and Cole, as if they were their servants.

"Why do we have to carry them?" Cole said, sarcastically, with Dylan adding a "Yah?" "Because we say so, that's why." Judy said, sarcastically also, looking at them with a glare in her eye.

"Ok, fine, fine." Dylan said, taking Judy's backpack and swinging it over his shoulder, Cole doing the same with Ally's.

We all walked out of the airport, Dylan on the left of me, and Ally on the right. Judy was next to her, with Cole to her right. We were all walking peacefully, which was not normal, until something normal happened.

Fans crowded around me everywhere, with something for me to sign for them. All of them shouted the same things, "Julia! Can I have your autograph! I'm your biggest fan!"

There were about 20 kids there saying that, and then it finally stopped with all the madness and went back to the 5 five of us walking out of the airport.

Outside, while we were waiting for my mom's car, more normal things happened.

I got interviewed by about 5 magazines, and then people started to notice that it was THE Julia Young that was there and they all wanted to take a picture with me.

Then, when we got away from the big crowd of fans, I heard a faint voice beside me.

It was one I had heard before, but not in a very long time. "Excuse me, not to bother you, but I'm a big fan, can I have your autograph?" The voice said, sounding really familiar.

"Sure." I said, turning to the side, seeing that it was my good friend Jackson from my Social Studies class in 7th grade.

"Hey Jackson!" I said, giving him a hug, very excitedly. "Hey Julia!" He said back to me, as I signed the piece of paper for him.

I found out that Judy and Ally planned for him to be there, and that he was invited by them. I told him he could stay at Dylan and Cole's with them, sure that they wouldn't mind.

We all piled into my mom's new _Nissan Morono_ and then headed off to the recording studio to go back to work on my CD.

They all thought it would be fun to do, and they didn't really mind at all. Ally and Judy probably wanted to see the hot guitar player I told them about earlier, and Dylan and Cole liked pressing buttons, which they would probably get Jackson into doing too.

We drove up to the studio, and then got out of the car, one by one. Dylan, Cole, and I could tell this was something they had never seen before, with all the microphones, and switches everywhere.

I went to the little mini fridge that was in the corner, and got myself a bottle of water, and everyone else got a soda.

I went into the little booth, while the rest of them stayed out in the other part of the studio with the producers, and control people.

One of the producers told me what track to sing, which was another one of my old songs called, _High School_, and then the band started to do their thing.

I started to sing into the microphone that was in front of my mouth, having everyone's eyes focused on me for those 4 minutes in time. Not like I didn't ever not have eyes on me, if that's what you thought.


	3. I want what you and Dylan have

**Chapter 3 already, right? Wow, this goes so fast. So, when I get done with all 7 stories, you'll have to wait, since I'm writing the 8th one right now. **

**But, ANYWAY, I hope you like this chapter. This story is really long, so maybe I'll post the 4th chapter. I was thinking about starting another fanfic tonight w/ Cody, but I'm not too sure about my ideas and everything. I'll let you guys know if I'm going to do anything. Till then, REVIEW! **

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 3 "I want what you and Dylan have."**

After we went through the song a couple times, and got the background singing that I do done, which took a couple hours, we all went back to my house and hung out for a while.

Eventually Dylan, Cole, and Jackson left to go to Dylan and Cole's house at about 7, leaving Judy, Ally, and I in my room, talking.

After about 2 hours of sitting there, talking about the most random things, we all decided to go to bed, since we were planning on going to the beach tomorrow with Dylan, Cole, and Jackson because it was going to be warm.

We all went to sleep, and then awoke around 10:30 the next morning, on the top of my bed, with our arms spattered everywhere and drool coming out of our mouths. Believe me, it was NOT a pretty sight to be seeing.

We eventually got dressed, and did our hair, and all the normal things we normally do to go to the beach.

Ally was dressed in her bright blue bikini, with her hair up in a ponytail, still straight.

Judy had on her bright green bikini, and her hair was now straight and long, as it normally was, in a side ponytail.

I had on my new pale pink bikini, with my hair down to my forearms. It was crimped, as it sometimes was, and in pigtails off to the sides of my face.

We all headed out of the door, with jean shorts over our bikini bottoms as cover ups. We walked the 3 blocks over to Dylan and Cole's house to pick the guys up.

They were all ready to go, with their saggy swimming trunks and shirts hanging onto their bodies.

We all walked onto the white sandy beach, with the warm sun hitting our backs, as if to go in waves to us. We eventually got an umbrella to sit under, and chairs to sit in under it.

Judy and Cole eventually started a game of tag along the shore, and Dylan was talking to Jackson about teaching him how to play tennis, since Jackson plays tennis. So, Ally and I started talking.

"What's wrong? You look sad." I said to her, seeing sadness deep in her blue eyes. "I don't know. I mean, I've just been looking at you and Dylan and thinking about how I never had that." She responded, turning to look at me.

"Had what?" I asked, wondering what she must be talking about.

"The sparkle in your eyes when you look at each other. And the way you guys are together. You were like, made for each other. That's never happened for me, and I want it." She said back to me, making me think about what she was saying.

"Ally, I know. I know you haven't had that, and it's because you're confused about WHAT you WANT. I think I have a friend that would be what you want, and you might even have what Dylan and I have, but I can't guarantee it. Dylan and I are just that way with each other, and maybe we were made for each other, we can't know that for sure." I said, making sure she understood.

"So, who is this friend?" She asked, curiosity coming into her eyes. "His name is Mitchell. Musso. Mitchell Musso. You know, on Hannah Montana?" I said back to her.

"Yah, him. I know who he is; do you really think he would be good for ME? "She said, questioning my request. "I think he would." I said, with a special sparkle in my eye, and a big smile.


	4. Free Food!

**Wow, I just read over the chapter, since I had no clue what it was about. I'm pretty tired, I went to sleep at 11/45 last night, and woke up late this morning. THEN, Ally wanted me to go to the basketball game with her to watch her boyfriend, so I just got back from all that. Even WORSE, our team LOST, BIG time, 19 to 38. Yah, it was BAD.**

**ANYHOO, here is the 4th chapter. You have to review SOMETHING. OR, go to my MYSPACE and see the REAL me, Ally, and Judy in our blog of us at my house taking Christmas pictures! AND THEN, ADD ME! **

**Love you guys! .:julia:.

* * *

** **Chapter 4 "Free Food!"**

So, I got Ally a date with Mitchell Musso. She's going with him to Dylan and Cole's movie premiere this Friday night, and to dinner before.

Now all I have to do is get Judy a date, since Pia is going with Cole.

But, now I remember Corbin saying that he wanted someone to go with. I know he's 18, but Dylan and Cole are 17, big difference from 15.

Maybe I'll call him this afternoon. I don't know what Judy will say, so I'll tell her after he says yes, so she can't say no. Ha. Didn't think I was that devious huh?

The beach was fun, and we all had a pretty good time.

Judy and Cole ran around a lot of the time, playing tag down the shore, and eventually came back to sit down when we got milkshakes and some pizza.

Dylan, Jackson, Ally, and I all sat under the umbrellas the whole time. But, Dylan and I got mobbed by little kids half the time, so we were off doing our thing.

I got a pretty good tan too, and so did Ally. I needed one, since I was like Casper the Unfriendly ghost. Ally didn't really need one, because she already had at least a little color to her.

The sun shined through my window to my room, awaking Ally, Judy, and me from our trance of sleep that we were once in.

Ally and I eventually woke Judy up, and then we all got dressed.

I had to go work on my CD today, and then I had to do a photo shoot with Dylan and Cole around 1 this afternoon, in promotion for our new movie that we are doing all together.

I got dressed in blue sweat pants, a white tank top, and a gray oversized hoodie over it, with my hair straight sloppy ponytail on the top of my head.

Ally got dressed in jeans, and one of her many _Hollister_ shirts, with her hair curly down to her shoulders, her bangs held up loosely with a bobby pin on the top of her head.

Judy was dressed in jeans and a green shirt that said, "You're dumb" on it in white letters, with her hair down at her sides, crimped today. (She actually let me!)

"Where are we going first?" Ally asked me, as we got into the car. "The studio. I need to start working on a new song." I replied quickly, buckling my seat belt into place.

"It doesn't matter to me," Judy said, "anywhere I go I get free food. It's all good." She said, putting a peace sign in front of her after she said that. We all started to laugh hysterically.

"Yah! Free food rocks!" Ally said, in between laughs.

Judy and I looked at each other, and then both said, "Fo Sho!" At the exact same time, making us laugh more.

After going to the studio for a couple hours, working out stuff for a song we were recording the later in the day with Ally, Judy and I, we all went to the set for the photo shoot I had to go and do with Dylan and Cole for the movie.

Dylan and Cole were already there, with Jackson sitting off to the side, eating some strawberries.

Ally and Judy migrated over to the table of free food, where I was heading also, but then I got mobbed by wardrobe people and ladies with curling irons.

Here is a summary for the movie we are working on, so you know what it's about.

_My character, Hannah, starts talking on the computer with a guy her age Tyler, Dylan's character. They had only talked over AIM and MySpace, and the phone, but never saw each other's faces. When he comes to pick her up for their "date", her adopted brother Brandon, Cole's character, answers the door, and sees Tyler, with the same face as him._

I got dressed in wardrobe, and eventually came out of the crowded room of designers.

I ended up being dressed in jean shorts, and a fitting white short sleeve shirt, with a hot pink flower on the front of it. They put hot pink flip flops on my feet also.

My hair was in small curls, but not crimped. It had half pulled back, and curly pieces hanging down that were my bangs. It was pulled back with a pink ribbon, with white polka dots sprinkled on it too.

Dylan was dressed in camouflage shorts, and a dark green shirt on with them also, not having any buttons.

Cole was in khaki shorts, and a dark blue shirt, with no buttons down it, by the collar, like most of the shirts he used to wear on _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_.

"All stars on set!" One of the photographers yelled.

Dylan, Cole, and I walked onto the set, seeing Jackson, Ally, and Judy sitting behind the camera eating strawberries, and watching what was about to happen in front of the camera.


	5. Weird in the GOOD way!

**Chapter 5. Review it. Enough said.**

**.:julia:. Love you guys!

* * *

****Chapter 5 "Weird in the GOOD way!"**

We all walked onto where they were shooting the pictures. They put me in the middle of Dylan and Cole, with both of them facing each other sideways with their mouths open.

They showed us the cover after they took the picture, and then let us go and change.

I changed back into my sweats, and then left with Ally and Judy. Dylan and Cole had interviews, and Jackson had to catch a flight back to Texas for a party.

Ally, Judy and I headed back over to the studio, to sing the song we all do together on the CD. A song I wrote, called "Smile."

Halloween is in 2 days. I can't believe it!

Dylan and Cole's movie comes out tomorrow, I'm so proud of them. Plus, I wanna see it!

Tomorrow I have a huge schedule.

First, I have an interview and performance on the _Today_ _Show_. I have to fly to New York tonight at 8, and we'll get there late. Ally and Judy are coming too, along with my mom.

But, we have to go home that afternoon after my interview, since I have a premiere to go to later that night for Dylan and Cole.

Secondly, that afternoon I have to go to a meet-and-greet with thousands of fans at Planet Hollywood. Dylan and Cole are going to be there too, meeting with their fans, or screaming girls really.

Third, I have to shop with my good friend Ashley Tisdale. So, after the meet-and-greet, we are all going to 5th Avenue and shopping, and maybe to lunch too.

Maybe we might do more stuff, like go see a Broadway play or go to the Trump Tower to get a Starbucks and have coffee with Donald.

I packed my clothes on my bed into my huge hot pink suitcase, as Judy and Ally got their suitcases ready for our big trip to the big NYC baby!

We got to the airport, and then got out of the car, getting our suitcases out of the trunk, along with my mom.

The airport was fuller than ever. People were rushing everywhere with luggage in hand, occasionally stopping to stare at me and wonder if I was really Julia Young.

When we finally boarded the plane, it wasn't much better. The plane was small and cramped, with little kids yelling my name, and babies crying their little hearts out.

Not that I don't love my fans with all my heart, it's just that I need a break sometimes, you know?

The flight attendant went over all the gas mask stuff and if we crash and all that, and then the plane went down the runway.

Ally was on the right of me, getting her iPod out of her backpack to listen to. Judy was to my left, looking out the window as we got faster and faster, listening to her brand new iPod she had just gotten.

I was in the middle of both of them, with a magazine on my lap, and my iPod in hand, listening to Hawthorne Heights and reading an article about Dylan and me.

The plane lifted off into the sky, and after about 20 minutes, I was bored of my iPod and the magazine.

So, I pulled out my camera, taking pictures of Ally and Judy, with all of us cracking up. We were laughing so loud that the people in the front of the plane told us to shut up and be quiet.

Little kids that were fans of me were looking at me funny, thinking I was weird.

Which isn't really a lie; because I am weird, but like I always say…I'm weird in the GOOD way.


	6. LONG day

**I love this chapter. I don't know why...I just do. Haha! SO, you have to read it, and then give me some REVIEWS! I love hearing from you and what you think about all my stories! Thanks so much for supporting me! **

**Love you guys! Remember to REVIEW! **

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 6 "LONG day."**

The sunlight shined through our hotel room window at the _Hampton Inn and Suites_, making my eyes open to the sunlight coming in through the curtains. Ally, Judy, and I shared a room, and my mom had the one next door, since we all couldn't fit into one room.

We dragged ourselves out of our beds, getting dressed for the big day ahead of us, well, me at least.

Ally got dressed in jeans, and another one of her many _Hollister_ long sleeve shirts that said, of course, Hollister on the front.

She put on some flip flops, with a big fluffy dark blue jacket too. Her hair had little curls in it, and was up in a pony tail, with a dark blue ribbon.

Judy got dressed in jeans, with a red long sleeve shirt that said, "I have famous friends" on it in white, and white flip flops. She had on a big fluffy black jacket too.

Her hair was straight and long, with half tied back with a red ribbon.

I got dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt, with a white glittery star on the front of it, and a pair of jeans with my new brown boots on the outside of them, the jeans tucked inside. I also had on a big fluffy white jacket, which was open so you could see my shirt.

My hair was straight and long also, with a fake diamond clip on the side, holding some hair back from my face.

We all walked out of the hotel room, and down the elevator, to the taxi that waited outside the hotel for us that we had called 10 minutes earlier while we were getting ready.

We pulled up to the _Today_ studio, and then went inside for them to do my makeup and get me a microphone.

I did the interview first. I got so nervous, knowing that I was on LIVE National TV, and having MATT LAUER interview me.

I took a seat of the couch, greeting Matt with a "Hi, I'm Julia" and then took a deep breath, and answered his questions for the fans at home watching me.

_Matt: Here is the person everyone has been dying us to interview, Julia Young herself! Thank you for being here today Julia._

**Julia: Oh, it's my pleasure. **

_Matt: We have been hearing some gossip about a new movie for you with your boyfriend, Dylan Sprouse, and his brother Cole Sprouse. Tell us about that._

**Julia: Oh yah! The movie is called "Rules for Dating your Adopted brothers Twin" and it's about my character Hannah finding out on her first date with this guy that her adopted brother is her date's twin. It's hilarious; I think you will all love it.**

_Matt: That sounds really funny. Now, are you going into more acting now, instead of where you started, which was with singing?_

**Julia: No, of course not. I love to do both, and I'm actually in the process of making a brand new album that will come out close to Spring Break next year. So, I don't think I'll be giving up singing any time soon in the next year.**

_Matt: Wow. Now, I have a question that I have wanted to ask you. What is it like being only 15 and already so famous like you are, and just like your boyfriend and his brother?_

**Julia: Well, I mean, it has it's like, really good moments, and sometimes I wish not everyone knew who I was. But, I love what I'm doing right now, so I wouldn't trade it for the world. But, sometimes people forget that I am only 15 and that I need to have fun and be a kid sometimes too. **

_Matt: And up next, Julia performs some of her songs out on the plaza for her young fans, right after this._

Then, the interview was over with. I autographed some things for Matt's kids, and then went and got a microphone at the door to the stage outside on the plaza.

"Here she is, the pop DIVA herself, Miss Julia Young!" Meredith Veira shouted as I ran onto the stage where the band was set up, and started to sing into the crowd of screaming fans, which included Judy and Ally too.

I sang about 4 songs in total, and then was done with all of that.

After I was done and it was all over with, we all went over to Planet Hollywood to meet Dylan and Cole for our big meet-and-greet with tons of our fans there to meet us.

After the two hours of signing little kids shirts and shoes and who knows what else, we all went to lunch and met Ashley.

After lunch, we all decided to go shopping, since Dylan and Cole approved for once. Then, after shopping, we went to the Trump Tower and got a Starbucks.

It was time to head back to LA for Dylan, Cole, Ally, Judy, and I now for the premiere.

The plane took off and landed from LA to New York faster than it had on the way there. We all got off the plane, and then went home to change for the big night.

Ally changed into a sparkly mid-thigh length baby blue skirt, with a darker blue top, that had a sparkly baby blue flower on the front of it, with her hair down from the pony tail, still in curls.

She had been to dinner with Mitchell earlier, and they had a great time, and she said that she really liked him.

Judy got dressed in a long glittery black dress, with black heels, and spaghetti straps. It had fluffy, featherlike stuff at the top by the neckline. Her hair was to the side in a ponytail with a fake diamond clip on the opposite side.

I was wearing a white, sparkly dress that came to my knees, and that was spaghetti straps. I also had on silver heels, that were 2 inches high, and my hair curly with my bangs held back with a bobby pin on the top of my head.

After picking up everyone, Dylan, Cole, Mitchell, Corbin, Ally, Judy, Pia, and I were all in the limo, going to the big premiere.

Once we got there, we all piled out of the limo, getting our pictures taken by photographers left and right as we walked down the red carpet.

I was with Dylan, holding his hand taking pictures with him every 5 minutes for every magazine you could think of.

We also took some with Cole and Pia, and then went inside the theater to watch what Dylan and Cole had worked so hard on for the past 2 months of their time.


	7. She wanted Zac Efron

**Haha. I love the title of this chapter. It's HILARIOUS. Just remember, READ and then REVIEW! **

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 7 "She wanted Zac Efron."**

The night went on for what seemed like hours, with all of us walking the red carpet and taking tons of pictures for photographers.

The night was coming to an end, as the limo pulled up to my house to drop Ally, Judy, and I off for the night.

Dylan, Mitchell, and Corbin walked out with us, leaving Cole and Pia in the limo.

Dylan held me close to him, and then leaned down and kissed me, more passionate than he had ever before. Maybe it was because we were in front of other people, I'm not sure.

Ally actually kissed Mitchell. This was a surprise, since they had only started going out today.

Judy just said goodbye to Corbin, since she just liked him as a friend, and that was IT. She barely let him hold her hand at the big premiere tonight. She wanted Zac Efron. Haha.

We all went inside for the night, saying bye to all of them, and up the stairs to my room.

I changed into my soft shorts and a tank top with some socks, and put my hair up in a ponytail.

Ally and Judy did the same thing, except no socks, I just did that because I'm always cold.

All of us were excited about Halloween the next day. Dylan and Cole were having a party at their house, but it was only a small one that not EVERYONE knew about, so SHHHH.

I'm going as a Tinkerbell, just as I was a previous year when I was 12, but this time I'm a TRIPLET Tinkerbell with Ashley Tisdale and Vanessa Hudgens. So, we are going to have fun with that.

Judy is going to be a mouse, with the little whiskers and the little ears. And Ally is going to be a bunny, with the little tail and ears, and the little pink nose painted on too.

I was just about to drift off to sleep, when I heard the ring of my cell phone across the room. I had to answer it, so I crawled across the top of my bed, almost falling flat on my face by tripping over the sleeping bodies of Ally and Judy.

I answered the tiny cell phone with a whisper of a "Hello?" through the bottom end.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice that belonged to Dylan. "Hey! Why are you calling me, especially now?" I asked, wondering why in the world he had called.

"I finally have time to talk to you. Since, I haven't got much time with you lately. Well, I have, just not ALONE." He replied, making my stomach flutter at the thought of being alone with him.

"I know what you mean," I said, "it's been lonely, I mean, I have Ally and Judy, but no Dylan. I miss you!" I said back, getting sadder as I spoke the words.

"Hey," I said, "what is that noise in the background, it sounds like wind or something." I asked this, wondering what the sound could possibly be in the background.

"It is wind. I'm coming up the sidewalk to your house. Open the door, I want to see you, ok?" He answered, excitedly.

"Ok." I said, hanging up the phone, tiptoeing out of my room and running down the stairs to the door, seeing Dylan standing out there through the glass.

We didn't say anything when I opened the door for him, he just stepped in and I locked the door again. We went down to the basement, trying not to wake up anyone.

Once we got down the stairs, we went COMPLETLEY NUTS. You would have thought we were complete idiots.

I jumped up and hugged him with a really big hug, as he twirled me in the air in circles, holding onto me tightly. I screamed and laughed, like a complete idiot, and Dylan laughed at me for doing that.

He kissed me soon after, and then we sat down and watched a movie on the couch, smiling and kissing almost the whole time.

It was like we hadn't seen each other in months, even though I was just with him only a few hours ago.


	8. Sexy Tinkerbell

**This is SUCH a SHORT chapter. SO, for all of you guys sake, I'm posting the next chapter right after this one, so you'll have somthing to do! Hope ya like, and REVIEW! **

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 8 "Sexy Tinkerbell"**

Ashley, Vanessa, Judy, Ally, and I all were in my room, putting the finishing touches on our costumes for the big party in an hour.

Ally's costume of a bunny was so cute! It went down to her knees, and was like the suits the "Easter Bunny" wears at the mall.

But, like I said, hers only went to her knees, but it still had the little ears and the hole for her face to stick out. She had on flip flops, with her nose painted a light pink.

Judy was a little mouse, with little mouse ears that went behind her own like a headband, and the painted on black nose.

She had on black leggings with a black short skirt over them and little black flats on her feet. On her shirt it said, "You know I'm a mouse, right?" on it in white, with her hair in two pigtails.

Ashley, Vanessa, and my costume was a little lime green dress that went to our mid-thighs with sparkly beads all over it, and had zigzagged edges on the ends.

We had little cloth lime green flats on all of our feet, which looked similar to ballerina shoes. Our hair was also up in a similar bun to Tinkerbell's too.

We all arrived at the party, costumes and all. Dylan and Cole quickly saw us, and headed over to where we were standing.

Dylan had stayed over until about 1 in the morning, and we hadn't told anyone about him coming over either.

We all danced to the fast songs, and then the first slow song came on the speakers.

I went over to where Dylan was, seeing him by the wall with some water in his red plastic cup.

I didn't say anything to him, and stood next to him by the wall. Then, he finally said, "Would you like to dance my Tinkerbell?"

"Yes, I would my Peter Pan." I answered, since he had gone as Peter Pan for me.

He pulled me out onto the "dance floor" and then we started to dance to the music. After a minute, he started to talk.

"You know what?" He asked me, holding onto my hips, with my arms around his neck.

"What?" I said, looking up at him, smiling, showing my little white teeth my mom spent good money on.

"You should dress as Tinkerbell more often. It's sexy." He replied, smiling, and laughing a little.

"Really, is it?" I asked, laughing in-between my words.

The rest of the night was so fun, as we danced and played silly games we made up.

But, one thing stood out from the whole night itself, besides being a triplet Tinkerbell.

Dylan called me, I mean, my PETER PAN, had called me, sexy.

Was that even in Peter Pan the movie?

I don't remember it, but I know that Peter Pan had a thing for Tinkerbell in the end.


	9. Truth or Dare, OK, mostly Dare

**This chapter is longer than the last one, BUT, it's almost the end, SO, I'm going to post the next chapter in a little bit!! \**

**READ AND REVIEW it!! **

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 9 "Truth or Dare..ok, mostly Dare."**

We all came home from the Halloween party, all laughing as we came through the doorway.

Cody Linley came with us, along with Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment from _Hannah Montana_.

Dylan, Cole, and Mitchell came too, along with some of Dylan and Cole's friends and Ashley and Vanessa. We were all going to hang out at my house for awhile.

We ended up playing Truth or Dare and of course, everyone picked Dare, and when they did, the dare was usually to kiss someone. So, that's what we all did.

Judy had just said Dare, and I knew what I was going to do.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Cody." I said, pointing my finger toward him, looking into Judy's eyes. "Ok." Was all she replied, and then she went to the other end of the circle, and kissed him, right on the lips too.

"Tasty." Cody said, making everyone laugh hysterically, so much that our stomachs started to cramp up and tighten.

Now, it was Judy's turn to give ME a Dare. Everyone waited quietly to see what she would say.

"I want you to make-out with Dylan." She said, a devious smile coming to her face, everyone in the circle gasping and giggling.

"Ok." I said, turning my head to the right to Dylan. He actually looked like he wanted to make-out. So, hey, why not right?

I came closer to him, and I think you know what happened next. I don't need to go into detail about that.

"Nice." Dylan said afterward, a smile on his face, getting high-fives from all the guys in the circle.

It went on and on from there after.

Eventually, I ended up lying across the floor, my head in Dylan's lap, sitting up a bit in my shorts and t-shirt with a gray hoodie.

After all the excitement, everyone but Ally, Judy, Dylan, and Cole went home.

Ally, Judy, and Cole stayed in the basement, watching a movie, while Dylan and I went upstairs to my room because we didn't like the movie that was on.

We rushed up the stairs, and laid down on my bed, then turning on the TV to watch a movie.

He was up against the wall of my room on the top of my bed, with a pillow behind him and my hot pink blanket over the both of us.

He had his arm around me, my head on his shoulder, feeling very safe and protected from anything and everything at that moment.

I eventually fell asleep, just as I was, except turned over, so now my body was facing his, to the right, facing his left cheek. It was a sexy cheek too…

You should have seen it. There we both were, both asleep, with his arm around me and a blanket on the top of both of our legs.

It almost looked like a picture we would take for a photo shoot or something of that sort.

Maybe you will get to see it, since Judy came in with Ally and Cole, and once they saw us, they took a picture on Ally's camera.

I wouldn't have known they did either, if they hadn't have had the camera's flash button turned on to wake both Dylan and I up from our "nap", that was at like, 11 at night.

They're SO smart, right? But, I love them.

Next thing I know, it will probably end up in a magazine.


	10. Back to Work

**LAST CHAPTER... for this story anyway. I'll post the first chapter of the next story in the series later! The next story is SO sad!! READ and REVIEW! **

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 10 "Back to Work."**

Back in the studio again, working on my new album.

Judy and Ally flew back to Texas yesterday, telling me that they would show everyone back home the picture they took of Dylan and me asleep.

Here is an update on everything though.

Judy and Cody are going out now. I knew it would happen, but when it did, she had to leave for home the next day.

Ally is still going out with Mitchell, which I knew would happen. She is so happy; I've NEVER seen her smile so much.

Dylan, Cole, and I are just hanging out right now, since they have no new projects at the moment.

But, they are helping me a little with my new album, to make it a little more of a rock edge.

I even got CHEYENNE KIMBALL to help me write some songs yesterday. She is my role model, and it was so amazing to work with her and have her help me out.

Oh my gosh…

I just heard one of my producers say that I'm going to perform in Lubbock when I go on tour for this album!

I hope that's true. I want to go back so bad. I miss home. I miss all the people there with it.

But, before I can go back after 3 years, I have to get back to work on this album.

So, back to work.

I put the headphones on my head once I got into the booth, and then started to sing.


End file.
